


Hal Jordan Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write





	1. My Hero

_**Prompt: I don’t really know you but I noticed that this creep has been trying to chat you up even though you’ve already turned him down, so I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend/girlfriend until they leave you alone.’ au with Hal? by anon** _

Y/N was desperately trying to pretend she didn’t know the guy she had just turned down was still next to her. She could feel his irritation.

She could already hear him coming up with a different line to use.

She picked up her drink, but before it could reach her lips, a hand reached out and grabbed it.

“Hey, hun. Sorry I’m late. Traffic was horrible.” A man with brown hair took the glass and set it down.

He leaned in as though to give her a kiss on the cheek, but instead whispered “Fuck boy over there put something in your drink.”

He saw her pale face when he pulled back. “So you want to get out of this joint and get a bite to eat?” He asked gently.

Y/N nodded and grabbed her purse. They walked outside and down the street. When they reached the corner, her companion looked down the street. “Well, we aren’t being followed.” He muttered.

He turned to face her. “I’m Hal Jordan, by the way. I would like to walk you home if you don’t mind.”

“I’m Y/N L/N and I think I’ve got it from here, but I appreciate that.” Y/N turned to leave, but paused. “Would you like to go out for real sometime?”

Hal smirked. “I’d love to.”


	2. Morning Sickness

**_Prompt: Could you possibly write one where reader (who’s part of the justice league) and is in the middle of like a sparring session or something with Hal (her boyfriend/husband idk lol) and she stops to throw up and so he gets worried and is confused leading her to be like “surprise!!” Lol thank you 💕 by anon_ **

Y/N did not feel good. She could tell that she was going to be sick shortly, but she was also trying to pretend like everything was alright.

She was watching her boyfriend, Hal Jordan, as he sparred with Oliver Queen. He wasn’t using his ring at the moment and Ollie didn’t have any of his weapons either, so they were old school throwing punches and dodging.

“Do you think they are actually sparring or do you think they are doing their best to not look bad in front of ‘their women’?” Y/N asked Dinah, not taking her eyes off the two men.

“Probably a bit of both.” Dinah laughed. They continued to watch the men go at it. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale.” Dinah said, taking her eyes off the fight in favor of inspecting her friend’s face.

Y/N gave her a small smile. “I think I am coming down with something.” She lied. She knew what the real problem was. She was pregnant and morning sickness was getting ready to kick in. She had been sick every day for the past week. Yesterday, she had decided she had enough and went to the clinic only to find out she was pregnant. She hadn’t told Hal yet as she was waiting for just the right moment.

Dinah accepted her explanation with a nod. “I hope you don’t get me or Hal sick then. Illness would spread through the league like a plague. Or at least, all of us humans would be at risk.” Dinah said. Y/N nodded and let out a slow breath. The nausea was lot worse now.

She got up and walked as normally as possible to the nearest bathroom. She went in, closed the door, and ran to the nearest stall. She didn’t hear the door open only to close several seconds later.

She had flushed the toilet and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Hal standing there with a scared look in his eyes.

“Are you okay? Dinah said you were throwing up.” He asked as he crouched down beside her.

“I’m fine.” Y/N said as she got up.

“No, you aren’t. You don’t just throw up without a reason. What’s going on?” He asked as he watched her walk to the sink and wash her hands.

Y/N sighed and turned to him. “I’m pregnant.”

Hal stared at her for several seconds, completely frozen. Y/N started to get scared that he might react negatively. She reached out to touch him and was pulled into a tight hug. “We’re going to be parents.” He breathed against her hair. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. He had an enormous smile on his face. He released her and ran back out the door.

“Hey, Queen, I’m gonna be a dad!” Y/N heard him cry out. She would have smiled, but she was too busy running back into the stall.


	3. Nervous Giggles

**_Prompt: Hi! So I have a request for Hal Jordan? So you know how in justice league war he’s a cocky little shit? Maybe could you write something where the reader is the only one he’s not cocky around because he has like a major crush on her? And he doesn’t know how to act? Also you’re an amazing writer!! By anon_ **

Y/N smiled as she turned in her seat to see the brand new Justice League enter the room. They had set up a headquarters. She had somehow managed to become their full time secretary. She kept track of the issues happening in the world and talked to the world leaders on behalf of the superheroes.

“How did the mission go?” She asked quietly as she noticed the weariness in the more human members.

“It went great!” Captain Marvel said excitedly. He always seemed to exude energy. “We kicked major butt!”

Y/N chuckled as his words. He always had an.. Interesting way of speaking.

She looked over at the more subdued members for more details.

“The mission was a success. We took out the threat with the least amount of collateral damage possible.” Batman said gruffly as he sat down.

Y/N nodded as she turned back to face her desk. “The president should be happy about that.” She said absentmindedly as she began typing. She heard various members exit the room, presumably to shower up or head back to their civilian lives.

One person in particular stayed behind, waiting until he was the only other person in the room.

“So,” Hal said as he leaned against her desk. He slipped slightly, but he pretended not to notice as he straightened. “How are you doing today?”

Y/N bit back a smile as she also pretended not to notice his near fail. “I’m doing fine. A lot better now that I know the League managed to stop the disaster.”

Hal smirked a bit at that. “It wasn’t that hard, you know.” He bragged a bit. “It would have been much worse had we not gotten there in time.”

“I’m really glad that we have heroes like you and the others doing what you do.” Y/N said honestly.

Hal blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. He cursed internally as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like he had never flirted before so what was different now? Better not answer that. Leave the psychoanalyzing for after he had scored a date.

“Would you be interested in going out with a hero?” He asked slowly.

“Sure, do you think Wonder Woman is free this Friday?” Y/N said, sneaking a glance up at his face. The shock and disappointment she saw there was almost worth it.

“I, um, I don’t-” Hal stuttered.

“I was kidding,” Y/N said, finally allowing herself to laugh. “Pick me up at 6?”

A goofy grin spread across Hal’s face.

“Sounds good to me!” He said as he hurried from the room. 

Y/N resumed her typing as the door closed behind him. She was looking forward to getting to know the suave superhero who fell apart whenever he was around her.


End file.
